Lời Của Một Người Mẹ
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Với hầu hết mọi người, cơn ác mộng đã chấm dứt. Tổ chức Áo đen đã bị tiêu diệt. Nhưng đối với một người mẹ, cơn ác mộng vẫn còn tiếp diễn và bất tận. Suy nghĩ của Yukiko về Shinichi và thất bại của mình trong cuộc đời con trai...


**Original Work: **A Mother's Words

**Author:** Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

* * *

><p>Kudo Yukiko là một người phụ nữ thích nói chuyện.<p>

Tất cả những ai từng gặp vợ chồng nhà Kudo đều biết rằng Yukiko mới là giọng nói chính. Sở thích trò chuyện của bà nổi tiếng khắp nơi, đặc biệt là khi có mặt người chồng ít nói của mình. Không phải điều đó phiền hà hay khó chịu gì. Ngược lại, đó là tài năng thiên bẩm mà từ đó sinh ra sự thuyết phục đầy sức mạnh trong từng câu nói của bà trên truyền hình, tài năng mà khiến cho bà trở thành linh hồn của mỗi bữa tiệc, và vị khách được mong đợi nhất của mọi nhà. Với những chủ đề mình có hứng thú, Yukiko nói với sự hiểu biết đầy đam mê. Với những chủ đề quá tế nhị, bà nói bằng sự khéo léo uyển chuyển. Từng câu chữ đều hết sức thông minh và dí dỏm, kèm theo cả nhạc điệu và niềm hứng khởi. Yukiko là một người vô cùng thú vị khi nói chuyện, cho dù về bất cứ vấn đề gì.

Ngoại trừ đối với Kudo Shinichi, con trai duy nhất của bà.

Trong bóng đêm tĩnh lặng, bà lẻn vào bệnh viện, tận dụng sự sao nhãng của người y tá trực đêm đang bị quyến rũ bởi cơn buồn ngủ mê hoặc. Từng bước chân của bà rất nhẹ nhàng khi len lỏi qua các hành lang, một mình giữa những bức tường quét sơn trắng toát đứng im lìm. Không một ai nghĩ rằng bà có thể ở đây, tất nhiên ngoại trừ những chú bướm đêm bị giật mình mà vỗ cánh bay đi khi bà mở cửa phòng bước vào. Yukiko lẽ ra phải đang ở Mĩ cùng chồng, nhưng với bà, có một thứ quan trọng hơn đang đợi ở Nhật Bản. Tất cả mọi người sẽ ngạc nhiên vì thấy bà ở đây khi quay lại vào sáng mai, trừ một người vẫn bình tĩnh đến thản nhiên. Dù sao thì Shinichi cũng không thể nhảy dựng lên kinh ngạc khi mà cậu đang chìm vào cơn hôn mê bất tỉnh được.

Nước mắt cứ thế tuôn ra từ khoé mắt bà khi nhìn vào những cuộn bông băng trắng toát, dính nhiều vệt máu đỏ thẫm, tựa như bức phác hoạ về cái chết của người hoạ sĩ. Shinichi đã 17 tuổi, nhưng trong mắt Yukiko, nó vẫn là con trai bà, vẫn là bảo bối quý giá nhất. Nghĩ đến việc nó đã phải chịu bao sự tàn nhẫn của số phận, phải đối mặt với cái chết và sống giữa những cơn ác mộng triền miên, bị truy sát bởi những con quỷ ám ảnh nó ngay cả lúc bất tỉnh, trái tim bà đau nhói, tưởng như vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh. Khi ngồi lên giường, nhẹ nhàng đặt cánh tay con vào lòng, bà không khỏi rùng mình, cái giá lạnh của thân thể thằng bé đâm xuyên qua da bà đến tận cùng, tưởng như hơi thở lạnh lẽo của Thần Chết đang lơ lửng phía trên giường bệnh. Đầu óc bà bỗng trống rỗng. Yukiko đang trải qua cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất của mọi bà mẹ – đó là nguy cơ chính bà phải tiễn con trai mình về thế giới bên kia. Tự lắc đầu xua đuổi cái ý nghĩ đó, môi bà bật ra một tiếng khóc lặng lẽ khi vô tình chạm tay vào thân hình nhỏ bé mỏng manh trên giường kia. Không, bà sẽ không để cho Shinichi phải chết, không cho con trai rời bỏ mình. Từng giọt nước mắt nóng hổi tuôn rơi trên má, và Yukiko bắt đầu khóc thực sự, nỗi đau đớn và cảm giác tội lỗi như đang gặm nhấm trái tim bà. Shinichi là con trai của Yukiko. Bà sẽ không cho phép nó rời bỏ mình.

Cho dù chính bà đã rời bỏ nó rất nhiều lần trước đó.

Khi Yukiko bỏ lại Shinichi lần đầu tiên, quyết định đi vòng quanh thế giới cùng với chồng, con trai bà mới có 3 tuổi. Mặc tiếng khóc cầu xin đầy nước mắt và sợ hãi của nó, bà vẫn để cho thằng bé tự xoay sở trong sự chăm sóc vụng về của tiến sĩ Agasa. Yukiko khi ấy đơn giản và không bị nản chí bởi bất cứ điều gì, hoàn toàn tin tưởng rằng chia xa là cách tốt nhất: cho cả Shinichi và chính bản thân mình. Và hầu hết thì tốt cho bà. Yukiko vẫn còn trẻ, và ưa thích những cảm giác mới lạ nên quyết định làm mẹ. Mang thai và sinh con là việc rất thú vị, một bước ngoặt lớn đáng mừng trong cuộc đời của bà. Nhìn đứa bé trai đẹp như thiên thần vừa được chính mình ban tặng sự sống, niềm tự hào về ngoại hình và trí tuệ hoàn hảo của thằng bé khiến bà vô cùng vui sướng. Nhưng, Yukiko còn trẻ, và những người trẻ thì thường nhanh chán. Chẳng bao lâu sau, việc chăm sóc Shinichi trở thành một gánh nặng và và bổn phận làm mẹ trở thành một công việc nhà cần phải làm. Bà cảm thấy bị ngạt thở bởi trách nhiệm và ràng buộc bởi nghĩa vụ. Và khi cơ hội chạy trốn đến, bà chớp ngay lấy nó. Nhưng, một trong những lí do bà bỏ đi, còn là vì bản năng làm mẹ vừa mới được đánh thức. Yukiko vẫn trẻ. Cô diễn viên mới 20 tuổi lúc ấy không đủ kinh nghiệm. Và, Shinichi vô cùng quý giá đối với bà. Bà không muốn con trai mình trở thành vật thí nghiệm trong bàn tay của ông bác tiến sĩ đãng trí ấy, hay một đứa trẻ vô dụng trong bàn tay của một người mẹ vụng về. Không thể tin tưởng chính mình, cảm thấy chán nản, mà hầu hết là do sợ mình không đủ khả năng, bà bỏ đi.

Tuy nhiên, cảm xúc đã phản bội lại Yukiko. Cho dù tự do là thứ bà vẫn khao khát và mong mỏi, nhưng rồi nó lại như một chiếc thòng lọng quấn quanh cổ bà, càng lúc càng siết chặt hơn khi khổ sở bắt đầu dằn vặt – bà rất nhớ con trai. Những buổi tiệc tối, thường là lễ hội với sự rực rỡ chớp nhoáng của ánh đèn và tiếng cười nói, giống như một cây nến đang leo lét cháy, chẳng là gì so với đôi mắt xanh dương của Shinichi khi sáng lên vì vui mừng và lấp lánh nhè nhẹ trong giấc ngủ say mỗi đêm, khi bà vỗ về con để xua đi những con quỷ bóng tối đang rập rình đe doạ phá hỏng cơn mộng đẹp. Sự chú ý, những cái ôm hôn, lời khen ngợi và vẻ đẹp lộng lẫy của chốn đèn hoa chỉ là những vật thay thế yếu ớt cho niềm tin tưởng tuyệt đối, sự quan tâm ân cần và tình yêu vô điều kiện của Shinichi dành cho bà, đơn giản bởi vì bà là mẹ nó. Nỗi đau đớn về tinh thần bà chưa bao giờ nhận ra cứ lớn dần lên trở thành nỗi đau về thế xác khi mỗi ngày, đôi tai bà cứ vang lên tiếng cười của Shinichi và mỗi đêm, bà đều mơ về hơi ấm của thằng bé. Yukiko là một con người tự do, không bao giờ bằng lòng với trách nhiệm và nghĩa vụ nhưng đối với con trai mình thì lại khác – nó đem đến ý nghĩa cho cuộc sống của bà, tạo cho bà mục đích sống. Sáu năm liền bà đã đi khắp nơi trên thế giới. Đã đến lúc bà phải trở về nhà.

Nhưng, khi mà cuối cùng bà cũng trở về được với con trai, sẵn sàng cáng đáng vai trò của người mẹ, Shinichi đã lớn lên thành một cậu bé 7 tuổi. Bà để nó phải chờ đợi mình, với bao hờn dỗi và khóc than, với cặp má đỏ hồng và đôi mắt đẫm lệ. Yukiko đang rất mong chờ được gặp lại con trai, bà hi vọng lần này mình sẽ bù đắp được cho nó những khoảng thời gian đã mất. Nhưng khi mẹ và con trai đoàn tụ, bà gần như không nhận ra thằng bé nữa. Mái tóc bù xù, đôi mắt xanh to tròn, cặp má bầu bĩnh và thân hình bụ bẫm đã biến mấy. Cậu bé trước mắt bà vẫn là một đứa trẻ, nhưng rõ ràng đã không còn là đứa bé của bà nữa. Tóc thằng bé rối tung, được tạo kiểu bằng những bàn tay tinh nghịch của gió, đôi mắt xanh biển sâu thẳm gây ấn tượng mạnh với người đối diện, thể hiện trí thông minh sắc sảo và dáng người thì bình thản và chững chạc – rất giống Yusaku. Sự bụ bẫm đã mờ dần nhường chỗ cho những đường nét mảnh dẻ hơn, gò má cao và một cái cằm thanh tú, tỏ rõ vẻ phong lưu ngay từ khi còn rất bé, giấu bên trong là sự thu hút tiềm ẩn và chút gì đó tinh nghịch – giống như chính Yukiko vậy. Nhưng, mặc dù có sự giống nhau pha trộn từ cả bố lẫn mẹ, Yukiko vẫn không thể nhận ra người đứng trước mặt mình. Shinichi không có vẻ ngoài xa xỉ của một tuổi thơ được bảo bọc mà hầu hết mọi đứa trẻ đều có, và dù mới 7 tuổi, thằng bé thể hiện mình như một chàng trai trưởng thành trước tuổi. Dường như với Yukiko, Shinichi giống một người lớn nhỏ con hơn là một đứa trẻ đúng như vẻ bề ngoài. Nhưng điều đó vẫn chẳng ngăn cản được bà. Suốt 7 năm, bà thực hiện nghĩa vụ của người mẹ hết sức nhiệt tình và hào hứng, vì muốn đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong cuộc đời của con trai. Nhưng rồi, không lâu sau, rõ ràng có một thứ gì đó đã chen vào giữa họ, hai mẹ con bị chia ra bởi một vật cản tưởng như vô hình mà rất thực. Shinichi không tin tưởng mẹ, cậu dành nhiều thời gian ở nhà tiến sĩ Agasa hoặc nhà Mori hơn chính nhà mình. Đó là lúc bà bàng hoàng nhận ra. Shinichi đã lớn lên mà không có Yukiko – trong sự chăm sóc của tiến sĩ Agasa và có Ran làm bạn. Tổn thương ấy được tạo nên bởi sự vắng mặt của bà. Bà không còn nhận ra con trai mình nữa. Khoảng một tháng sau sinh nhật thứ 14 của Shinichi, Yukiko quyết định lựa chọn của mình. Cảm thấy không an tâm, nghi ngờ chỗ đứng của mình trong cuộc sống của Shinichi, bà ra đi.

Thế rồi vụ ấy xảy ra, một bước ngoặt trong cuộc đời của tất cả bọn họ, mang theo bao đau đớn và kinh hoàng. Lần tiếp theo Yukiko gặp con trai chính diện, nó đã bị trúng độc và biến thành hình dạng 7 tuổi của chính mình, bị truy đuổi bởi những bóng ma áo đen giấu mặt muốn tiêu diệt thằng bé. Bà dính chặt lấy Shinichi, thích thú với vẻ đáng yêu của con trai và thể hiện thái quá với việc thằng bé đột ngột quay-lại-tuổi-thơ. Yukiko cảm thấy rằng con trai mình nghi ngờ sự yêu thương chăm sóc bất ngờ của bà như thể một sản phẩm của tội lỗi, mong muốn bù đắp cho những ngày tháng thiếu vắng mẹ, hay đơn giản là hành động của một cô gái tha thiết muốn làm khi được tặng cho một con búp bê. Phải thừa nhận rằng, đó cũng là những nguyên nhân hợp lí, nhưng chỉ là một phần rất nhỏ. Lí do chính của bà không phải thứ gì phức tạp như cảm giác tội lỗi hay thứ gì đó khó hiểu như sự ngây thơ con trẻ. Đó là một cảm xúc đã thúc đẩy bà, một cú đánh thẳng vào trái tim, đơn giản, cứng rắn và mạnh mẽ: nỗi sợ hãi. Lần đầu tiên, Yukiko nhận ra cảm giác suýt mất con trai là như thế nào. Bà sợ rằng nếu buông tay, con trai mình sẽ không bao giờ trở lại nữa. Bà là mẹ nó, muốn bảo vệ nó, muốn che chở nó trong tình yêu của mình, kể cả có phải bắt nó sang Mĩ cùng mình đi chăng nữa. Nhưng, Shinichi đã lựa chọn. Nó không đi với bà, nó sẽ không bỏ lại đằng sau những người mình yêu quý – gia đình thay thế của nó, bạn bè của nó, và Ran. Shinichi sẽ không bỏ họ lại như bà đã từng bỏ thằng bé, kể cả trong sợ hãi, trong nguy hiểm, nó sẽ không rời bỏ bất cứ ai. Yukiko kinh ngạc trước sự mạnh mẽ của Shinichi, cả tính độc lập và sự tự tin của nó. Cảm thấy bản thân thừa thãi và bất lực, bà lại bỏ đi.

Và, bà vô cùng hối hận về những lần đã bỏ lại chính con trai mình.

Ngồi cạnh giường, vuốt ve bàn tay lạnh cóng của con, Yukiko lại một lần nữa không thể nói được gì – như bà đã từng như vậy trước đó.

Bà chưa bao giờ tìm được lời lẽ để giải thích với Shinichi, một đứa trẻ, tại sao bà bỏ lại nó lần đầu tiên, chưa bao giờ giải thích về sự không phù hợp của mình và cảm giác không xứng đáng với con trai. Bà chưa bao giờ nói với nó mình đã khóc nhiều như thế nào khi nhớ lại lúc con cuộn tròn ngủ bên cạnh mình. Bà chưa bao giờ kể với con về nỗi sợ hãi đã khiến bà phải lánh xa, sợ rằng chính mình sẽ làm hại con bằng sự vụng về của mình, tin tưởng rằng thằng bé sẽ được chăm sóc tốt hơn nếu không có bà.

Bà chưa bao giờ tìm được lời lẽ để giải thích với Shinichi, một cậu bé, tại sao bà lại bỏ nó lần nữa. Bà chưa bao giờ nói câu gì để vỗ về con, để bộc lộ niềm tự hào của mình về sự trưởng thành của con, về người con trai mà nó đã trở thành. Bà chưa bao giờ an ủi con, thì thầm rằng không phải mình bỏ đi hoàn toàn, bà vẫn luôn nhớ đến nó trong những ngày xa cách. Bà chưa bao giờ nói với con rằng khi bà lại đi lần nữa, không phải vì bà không yêu nó, mà vì bà không thể ở lại rồi nhớ đến thất bại của mình trong vai trò một người mẹ. Bà sợ rằng sự vắng mặt của mình sẽ khiến cho cả hai người cảm thấy như xa lạ, và bà thực sự không thể đối mặt với nỗi sợ hãi không biết liệu mình có hiểu con trai không khi chính bà lẽ ra phải là người hiểu nó nhất.

Bà chưa bao giờ tìm được lời lẽ để giải thích với Shinichi, con trai mình, tại sao bà lại bỏ nó thêm một lần nữa. Bà chưa bao giờ ôm nó vào lòng với tình yêu thương và chở che, để bảo vệ nó trong vòng tay của mình, để cứu thoát nó khỏi nỗi khổ sở vì tính mạng bị đe doạ. Bà chưa bao giờ nói rằng bà đã luôn yêu con và sẽ không bao giờ hết yêu nó. Bà chưa bao giờ cam đoan rằng có được Shinichi không phải là một giây phút lỡ làng hối tiếc, mà là một khoảnh khắc cực kì hạnh phúc, rằng nỗi buồn của bà không phải đến từ việc có con trai là một gánh nặng, mà từ suy nghĩ bà sẽ là một gánh nặng đối với con, không cần thiết và không mong muốn. Bà chưa bao giờ kể với con rằng nghị lực của nó đã tiếp sức cho bà, rằng bà rời bỏ nó với hi vọng có thể giúp Yusaku chống lại Tổ chức Áo đen với tầm ảnh hưởng của mình trong giới nghệ sĩ, lần này là với dự định quay về và khẳng định vị trí của mình trong cuộc đời con trai.

Kudo Yukiko là một người phụ nữ rất thích nói chuyện. Nhưng, đối với con trai của bà, có rất nhiều thứ không thể nói ra bằng lời. Đối mặt với Shinichi, Yukiko luôn cảm thấy mình im lặng đến bất lực.

Sẽ không như thế nữa. Khi bà nghiêng trán lại gần Shinichi, tiếng nức nở lùi dần nhường chỗ cho tiếng thở gấp gáp đầy ắp bao cảm xúc hỗn độn, hơi thở của bà làm ấm nóng cả cặp má của con trai, Yukiko tự hứa với mình – việc này sẽ không tiếp diễn nữa. Bà sẽ không bao giờ bỏ con trai lại nữa để nó phải một mình đối mặt với sự đơn độc. Không bao giờ cho phép sự im lặng, một lần nữa chen vào giữa họ. Không bao giờ.

Đêm hôm đó, dưới ánh mắt chứng kiến của mặt trăng, những lời nói cứ tự nhiên tràn ngập tâm trí bà và trượt ra khỏi miệng mà chưa kịp suy nghĩ.

Ngồi trên giường, với đôi cánh tay nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy đứa con trai đang bị thương, Yukiko cuối cùng cũng tìm được câu nói mà mình cần nói – một câu để thể hiện sự biết ơn, nỗi ân hận, niềm tự hào, sự khiêm tốn, nỗi sợ hãi, khao khát muốn che chở và trên hết, tình yêu thương bao la của một người mẹ dành cho đứa con của mình.

"Con yêu, có mẹ đây rồi..."


End file.
